jwezzyfandomcom-20200213-history
IT'S TIME.
"It's Time" (stylized as "IT'S TIME.") is an upcoming rough-edged 2018 song of JWTM's that he claims might be: "his best song ever". The song was an idea from part of a freestyle he had. JWTM goes back to his underground rap roots. Song released under his upcoming imprint, Eligible Class Records. JWTM's "IT'S TIME." Lyrics My Dope Verse: In the back of an Acura making sure that I’m accurately active, making sure that I get the verse from Miraculous Phatz Making sure I’ve got the gat and I call her Freda, this is what we do for freedom By powers of Lyriq & Truss invested in me, I should just Spirit Bomb yo ass for not thinking clearly! Who Am I? Your greatest nightmare in the flesh, your competition’s heavy overdose and you got checked There’s no purpose of remixing, covering or adding features, just believe in this song, they’re students, I’m a teacher It’s 2018, do you really think I haven’t came prepared with these multiple bars that ain’t medium rare? Disgusted! Y’all thought I was gon’ drop outta the race, you a disgrace, been rapping and singing like I’m Drake But wait dawg, I’m all over the place, bow your head for Christ sakes, we about to say grace, say thanks The Hook: (IT'S TIME!) Watch as I reform the puzzle pieces together that'll reveal an alleyway (IT'S TIME!) That's at a touch of a button, i'm heating up so there's no time for discussion! (IT'S TIME!) Y'all think I'm bluffin'? I ain't doing it for nothin', young nigga been hustlin'! (IT'S TIME!) To show these suckas why the hell I've been supremely underrated, debate it! Verse 2: Martians Incorporated and pardon my legislature, the common denominator set off the detonator now I can’t get no rest I’ve gotta deal with them Forced by demand, now I’m killing them harshly with these bars oh the irony cause they said they were made off metal and they end me, impossible to break me Flows inspired by Royce Da 5’9”, with my hands off the wheel automatically rushes time and that’s cold, but my freezer is temporary, the heat returns back scary Got so many verses in the vault that’s way better than this, been recording for 5 years, I’m so glad I exist, there’s a twist “Pull the lever, Kronk, there’s a switch! T hese snakes in the grass just won’t quit, they won't quit!" The reason why I named the song: “It’s Time” alludes to so many topics whether it be these force fields that try to block it Can I rock it, all of these clothes from Hot Topic? The successful thing in life is to work for you to solve it, I demolish these crooked foes waiting inside the closet The Hook: (IT'S TIME!) Watch as I reform the puzzle pieces together that'll reveal an alleyway (IT'S TIME!) That's at a touch of a button, i'm heating up so there's no time for discussion! (IT'S TIME!) Y'all think I'm bluffin'? I ain't doing it for nothin', young nigga been hustlin'! (IT'S TIME!) To show these suckas why the hell I've been supremely underrated, debate it! Verse 3: Might slide through your town rougher than dirtbikes, hang tight or get blown away from dynamite, well Dinah might Take a bite of my charms, I guess she lucky now, so I’m Lucky wow, so new and very profound, let’s get down I don’t just want the crown, I need my superpowers, absorbed any of these boring heroic cowards 3rd Verse sounds as tough as Creepin’ / Deadweight, be there in an hour by the staircase, I need more space, what does it take? Words bound to hit you like a dark Knight, I sing and I’m an MC, you a lost dog Brian, I’m Family Guy Shoutout to some new legends Bren & Cordae, catch me dropping heat on this hot fudge Sundae Let my roughness speak the edge, I ain’t mean that gunplay, just all about these benjamins or more like André Let’s make sure that’s there’s enough on my entrée, trick the world about my talent and they felt the soul of Sadé Twist a cigar, poisoned your heart like Black Widow, I refuse to have slaveships roaming off, protect them at all cost By far, the quickest I've ran up these rock-solid bars, my legs did the same so that means a ran a milestone Unless your Thanos and erased it with the Time Stone on the Infinity Gauntlet, then your in a bad zone Smell blatant contradictions, bwack bwack get some chicken, word to Cardi B & Offset, they'll never listen The Hook x2: (IT'S TIME!) Watch as I reform the puzzle pieces together that'll reveal an alleyway (IT'S TIME!) That's at a touch of a button, i'm heating up so there's no time for discussion! (IT'S TIME!) Y'all think I'm bluffin'? I ain't doing it for nothin', young nigga been hustlin'! (IT'S TIME!) To show these suckas why the hell I've been supremely underrated, debate it! Category:Songs Category:JWTM Songs Category:Songs Written by JoeySideFire Category:Royce Da 5'9" Inspired Category:Cassidy Inspired Category:Underground Rap Category:2019